Falling
by mychemicalromance1817
Summary: Richard Grayson is the school playboy who falls for new student Kori Anderson.


**RobinRichard Grayson 17 Junior at Jump City high school heir to Wayne Enterprise Bruce Wayne's adoptive son**

**StarefireKori Anderson 17 New student at Jump City high Kari Anderson's feternal twin sister**

**OCKari Anderson 17 new student at Jump City high Kori's feternal twin sister nickname silver**

**Beast BoyGarfield Logan 16 Junior Richard's best friend nickname Gar**

**Raven Rachel Roth 17 Junior Gothic**

**Cyborg Victor Stone 18 Senior likes technoligy Richard and Garfield's friend**

**Bee Karin Cole 17 Junior**

**Speedy Roy Harper 17 friends with Richard**

**Blackfire Kimi Anderson collage freshman Kori and Kari's older sister**

**OC Ryan Anderson Sophmore Kori, Kari, and Kimi's little brother**

**Aqualad Garth Aqua 17 Kari's boyfriend **

**Red X Xavier Red 18 Kori's boyfriend**

**Terra Terra Marvlox 16**

**Kitten Kitten Moth 17**

"Kori, hurry up. We're going to be late." A silver haired girl yelled up the stairs. Beside her a boy with short red hair and silver eyes stood. The silver haired girl turned her silver eyes to the boy. She was wearing a black tank top under a fish net with a black baggy pants. "I'm coming Kari." Kori said coming down the stairs with her red hair in a pony tail. She was wearing a black skirt with fish net stockings and calf length boots with a long seleved black shirt that went to her waist.

"Finally Kori! What took you so long?" Kari asked heading to the door with Ryan and Kori following. "I couldn't find my shoe." They climbed into Kari's black 1966 Ford Mustang GT. Turning the car on slipknot played on the radio. Kari drove over to the school with the radio playing. Pulling into the parking lot next to a dark red 78 TransAm. Kari climed out of the car taking a pack of cigaretts out of her pocket along with a lighters. Taking one out and lighting it she took a drag. "I still think you should stop." Ryan said shaking his head. "You know what Ryan? I don't care." Kari said walking to the trunk and taking out a black messanger's bag. Taking another drag she dropped the cigarett and stepped on it with her black conversses. She walked to her first class and handed the teacher her schedule. She took a seat in the back away from everyone else. A girl with black hair and violet eyes took a seat next to her. She was wearing chained pants a dark blue shirt. "Hey, I'm Rachel " She looked at her and smirked. "Kari Anderson." Kori walked in and handed the teacher her schedule and took a seat next to Kari. "Kari. You can't stay mad at Ryan." "Kori this Rachel." "Hey." "Hi." "How do you two know each other?" "We're sisters."

The door to the classroom opened and 3 boys walked in. The first had black hair with light blue eyes wearing a black shirt and blue jeans. The second had light brown hair with green streaks and green eyes wearing a green shirt and cargo pants. The last one had redish orange hair with brown eyes wearing a red shirt and black pants. "Hey Rachel." The green eyed boy said walking to were she was sitting, the 2 others following him. "Who's the new girls?" "This is Kari and Kori Anderson." "Hi I'm Garfield logan but everyone calls me Gar." "I'm Richard Grayson." The black haired guy said taking a seat by Kori. "I'm Roy Harper." The redish orange haired said taking a seat by Kari while Gar sat by Rachel. "I'm Kori." She said ignoring Richards attemps at getting her attention. "Kari but people call me Silver." Classes had started but everyone was ignoring the teacher's attempts at starting. Kari took out her Ipod and statred listening to music with on head phone in Rachel's ear.

"So Kori, Where you from?" Richard asked looking at her. "Paris, France." She said not looking up from her book. "How come you don't have a accent?" "Casa Cava?" "What?" Kari and Rachel snickered at Richard. "Bien Merci etou?" Kari said to Kori in french. "Bien Merci Bucou." Richard looked confused. "Umm...What did they say?" Rachel laughed at confused looks on their faces. "Did you not pay attention in French class?" The three boys shook their heads no. The bell rang and everyone got up to go to thier next class. "Kori Kari what classes do you have next?" Rachel asked them. "Music. Kari forced me to sign up for it with her." Kori said. "Cool. I have that class too." Rachel

said walking to the class and taking a seat in the back with Kori and Kari following her.

The door opened and Ryan walked in and took a seat by Kari. Kari didn't even look at him. "Come on Kar you can't still be mad." Ryan said looking at her sadly. Kari looked at him from the cornor of her eye and yelled at him in french while he answered back in french. They spoke so fast that no one was able to understand but them. "Kar cool it." Kori told her looking at the class watchind them. "Fine." The class started with the teacher telling them to come up and introduce themselves. "Watch me freak them out." Kari whispered to Kori and Ryan. "Salu. Je'ma palle Kari Anderson. Ques es tu franciese?" Kari said smiling at the class. "I'm Kori Anderson." "Ryan Anderson." "You had to ruin my fun. Didn't you." Kori said to them in english. "Well can any one of you play a insrtument or sing." "I can sing." Kori said. "I play the sax." Ryan said. "I can sing and play any insurtment." "Why don't you show us." "Okay." Kori went up first.

_Turn my_

_Mic up louder I got to say something_

_Lightweights step it aside when we come in_

_Feel it in your chest/ the syllables get pummping_

_People on the street they panic and start running_

_Words on the loose leaf sheet complete coming_

_I jump in my mind and summon the rythm I'm dumping_

_Healing the blind I promise to let the sun in_

_Sick of the dark ways we march to the drum and_

_Jump when they tell us that they want to see jumping_

_Fuck that/ I want to see some fist pumping_

_Risk something/ take back whats yours_

_Say something you know they might attack you for_

_Cause I'm sick of being treated like I have been before_

_Like it's stupid standing for what I'm standing for_

_Like this war's really just a diffent brand of war_

_Like it doesn't cater to the rich and abandon poor_

_Like they understand you in the back of the jet/ when you_

_Can't put gas in your tank/ and these fuckers are _

_Laughing their way to the bank/ cashing the check_

_Asking you to have some compassion/ have respect_

_For a leader so nervouse in an obvious way_

_Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay_

_And the rest of the world watching at the end of the day_

_In their living room laughing like_

_What did he say_

_In my living room/ I am not laughing/ cause_

_When it gets tense I know what might happen_

_The world is cold/ the bold men make action_

_Have to react or get blown into fractions_

_Tens years old/ it's something to see/ another_

_Kid my age drug under a jeep_

_Taken a bound/ and found later under a tree_

_I wonder if he thought the next could be me_

_Do you see/ the soliders/ they're out today they_

_Brush the dust from their bullet proof vests away_

_It's ironic/ at time like this you pray_

_But a bomb blew up the mosque up yesterday_

_There's bombs on the buses/ bikes/ roads_

_Inside your market/ your shops/ your clothes/ my dad_

_He's got a lot of fear I know_

_But enough pride inside not to let that show_

_My brother had a book he would hold with pride_

_A little red cover with a broken spine_

_On the back/ he hand wrote a quote inside:_

_"When the rich wage war it's the poor who die"_

_Stuttering and mumbling for nightly news to replay_

_The rest of the world watching at the end of the day_

_Both scard and angry like_

_What did he say_

_With hands held high into a sky so blue_

_As the ocean opens up to swallow you_

The class clapped and cheered at her. "Please reframe from cursing in my class. Kari how about you now." "Fine"

_Here we go for the hundreth time_

_Hand grenades pins in every line_

_Throw'em up and let something shine_

_Going out of my fuckin mind_

_Filthy mouth/ no excuse_

_Find a new place to hang this noose_

_String me up from atop these roofs_

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Thruth is/ you can stop and stare_

_Bled myself out and no one cares_

_Dug the trench out/ laid down their_

_With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah/ some pour it in_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring the chours in_

_I bleed it out_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away_

_Just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out_

_I bleed it put/ go/ stop the show_

_Choppy words and sloppy flow_

_Shotgun opera/ lock and load_

_Cock it back and watch it go_

_Mama help me/ I've been cursed_

_Death is rolling in every verse_

_Candy paint on his brand new hearse_

_Can't contain him/ he know he works_

_Fuck this hurts/ I won't lie/ doesn't matter how hard I try_

_Half the words don't mean a thing and I know I won't be satisfied_

_So why try to ignore him_

_Make it a drit dance floor again_

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_When they bring that chours in_

_I open up these scars_

_I'll make you face this_

_I pull myself apart_

_I'll make you face this_

_I open up these scars_

_I'll make you face this now_


End file.
